


Černá Bagheera

by Kardinalka



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Captain Treville - Freeform, Cardinal Richelieu - Freeform, Fanfiction, M/M, Modern Trevilieu, Slash, The Musketeers - Freeform, The Three Musketeers - Freeform, Trevilieu, černá bagheera
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kardinalka/pseuds/Kardinalka
Summary: Moderní Trevilieu pěkně od začátku. Auta, motorky a obleky. Co víc dodat.Kapitán Tréville a Armand Richelieu v současné Francii.





	1. Chapter 1

English version [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11443686/chapters/25646829)

 

Neznám více adrenalinové auto. Opravdu ne. Jet v něm je v každém ohledu vzrušující.

 Jel jsem v něm jako malý kluk a to jen jednou. Svezl mě v něm strýc, pamatuju si, že byla zrovna pouť, byl jsem ulepený od cukrové vaty, držel jsem na klíně kornout nějakých bonbonů, seděl jsem mezi dvěma dospěláky a fascinovaně koukal na palubní desku, která vypadala jak z raketoplánu. Byla červená a na kapotě měla šviháckého orla. Strejda byl tehdy těžkej frajer. Ani nevím, jestli jí ještě má.

To auto můžete řídit, jen když jste mladí, můžete ho řídit jen do první srážky s realitou. Nehledě k tomu, že se do něj skládáte jak do kufru, silnici cítíte pod nohama a nepřevezete v něm skoro nic. Rodinný vůz to prostě není. A aby toho nebylo málo, malé kupé pojme tři hodně malé lidi, kteří sedí vpředu vedle sebe. Když jim řeknete, že je to zadokolka, pokývají hlavou a něco zabručí. Když pak upřesníte, že motor je 30 cm za jejich sedadlem, lehce znervózní. A když jako třešinku na třaskavém dortu přihodíte informaci, že nádrž je hned vedle, za sedadlem řidiče, většinou chtějí dojít zbytek cesty pěšky. Skutečně, před vámi kapota, karoserie a vaše nohy, deformační zóna nula nic.

Ale prostě, je to Matra Bagheera!

Strýček měl červenou a budil s ní rozruch kamkoli přijel. Byl jsem z ní unešený jako malý a přiznávám, že kdybych byl někdy odporně bohat, koupil bych si ji. I kdybych s ní jezdil jen pro maso k řezníkovi. A byla by přesně tak černá, jako tahle. Parádně opečovávaná, vyleštěná, černá jako klavír, nádherná zadokolka, se kterou je radost každá zatáčka. Svěřil jsem se s tím kdysi ženě, ale moje nadšení nesdílela. Až později jsem pochopil, že se mnou nesdílela víc věcí...

Matra Bagheera.

Vídám ji čas od času stávat v ulici za komisařstvím, mezi všemi těmi SUV se krčí u země jako černá kočka čekající na myš. Určitě jsou dražší auta, určitě jsou rychlejší, rozhodně bezpečnější, tak kdo si tě pořídil, krásko? Komu děláš radost? Kdykoli jsem zahlédl její dlouhý žraločí čenich, neubránil jsem se myšlence na jejího majitele. Ale nikdy jsem ho nepotkal. Jednou kolem mě projela na křižovatce, ale přes černá skla nebylo nikoho vidět. Kdo jezdí v takovém autě? Já sám bych se v něm bál jet, ale co člověka děsí, to ho zároveň přitahuje. 

A pak přišel 2. květen, den tak nádherně bezvýznamný, nebýt jedné drobné události, která předznamenala mnohé změny. V úterý 2. května totiž probíhalo čištění komunikací kolem komisařství. Všechna služební auta jsme přeparkovali, vymezené zóny byly označeny cedulemi, ale některé zakryly větší auta. Tak se stalo, že na prázdné ulici zůstala stát jako sirota jen černá Matra Bagheera. Šel jsem kolem, zrovna když se ji chystali odtáhnout.

Ano, přiznávám, zneužil jsem svého postavení policisty a domluvil její odtažení jen o ulici dál, na dohled od původního stanoviště. Tvrdil jsem klukům od odtahovky, že je to auto mého kamaráda a že jim bude vděčný za toto řešení. Smáli se a nic nenamítali. Stála teď pod platanem a já za ni nějak cítil zodpovědnost. Vylovil jsem z kapsy krabičku cigaret a posadil se na obrubník, nohy do silnice. Kouřil jsem a hleděl jí do očí. Tedy do předních světel. Měla dokonce originální světla Marchal s logem v podobě malé kočičí hlavy. Přejel jsem prstem po plastickém obrázku a vyfoukl kouř.

Když se dým rozptýlil, uvědomil jsem si, že hledím na pár prošívaných pánských polobotek. Myslím, že se jim říká richelieu.

K polobotkám patřily nohy v tmavých kalhotách s puky. Zvedl jsem hlavu a pokoušel se zaostřit proti slunci. Shlížel na mě muž v dokonale padnoucím obleku, štíhlý, docela vysoký, tak v mém věku, ale teprve až mi oči přivykly ostrému světlu, mohl jsem si jej prohlédnout podrobněji. První, co jsem na něm ale skutečně zaregistroval, byly oči, černé oči, nebo se mi takové alespoň zdály proti přímému slunci. Zaclonil jsem si rukou oči a pozdravil.

Neodpověděl. Jen na mě hleděl. Tmavé oči, tmavé obočí, výrazný rovný nos, knírek a bradka, úzký obličej rámovaný prošedivělými vlasy, které mu zakrývaly uši. A pořád na mě jen beze slova hleděl. Nervózně jsem vstal a zeptal se, jestli je to jeho auto. Stál jsem teď proti němu a díval se mu přímo do očí. Nehnul ani brvou, jen mě dál propaloval očima. Začal jsem toho člověka nenávidět. Ta emoce se odněkud vynořila, ani nevím proč. Byl jako ztělesněná arogance. Došlo mi, že mi cigareta v prstech dohořela skoro až k filtru, tak jsem ji hodil do kanálu.

 _Tak jdi k čertu_ , pomyslel jsem si a otočil se k odchodu.

 

„To vy jste mi ji nechal přesunout?“

Zastavil jsem se a oprašoval si písek z kalhot.

„Jo, šel jsem zrovna kolem, tak jsem řekl, že je mého kamaráda.“

Muž zúžil oči a naklonil hlavu mírně stranou.

Usmál jsem se a zastrčil ruce do kapes své kožené bundy. Muž zamrkal. Silnicí se blížilo auto, tak vykročil do stínu platanu, blíž ke mně. Vypadal jako šéf advokátní kanceláře, každopádně na to měl oblek. Bílá košile, nachová kravata, v kapsičce u saka červený kapesník a stříbrné pero, které se blyštělo jako bělice v síti.

„Je vážně krásná,“ ukázal jsem na auto, „občas ji tady vídám a obdivuju.“

 

Pravý koutek mu zacukl. Jeho oči nebyly černé, byly hnědé, ale tmavé, ebenové, a teď se dívaly na černou Matru.

„To jste mi ušetřil alespoň 500 euro za odtah a pokutu.“ Pronesl tiše. Měl melodický hlas, precisní výslovnost, tak akurátní, že jsem i já najednou cítil potřebu mluvit spisovně.

„Proto jsem to nedělal,“ ujistil jsem ho.

Zase bylo ticho. Připadalo mi, že když mlčí on, mlčí s ním celý svět, a on se tvářil, že je na to zvyklý. Napadlo mi v ten moment, že je snad šlechtic.

 

„A proč jste to dělal, kapitáne Treville?“

Ta věta sekla jako šavle. Rozpačitě jsem se rozesmál.

„Takže vy znáte mě, to je fajn, občas musím vylézt před kamery a něco vysvětlovat. Ale málo kdo mě na ulici pozná. Asi jsem holt slavný.“ Sáhl jsem nevědomky pro další cigaretu a spěšně dodal. „A mám znát vás?“

Vytáhl z kapsy stříbrný zapalovač, palcem jej odklopil a natáhl jej ke mně. Doprdele, pomyslel jsem si, pravej Dupont. Viděl, že vidím, a usmál se.

„Mám rád staré značky.“

„Vy moc neumíte odpovídat na otázky, co?“ potáhl jsem z cigarety a vyfoukl kouř nosem. S cinknutím zapalovač zavřel a schoval do kapsy.

 

Bylo to divný, bylo to strašně divný, kdykoli jsem si tu situaci přehrával v hlavě, musel jsem se v tom utvrzovat. Skoro nic jsem si nepamatoval, moje slova nedávala v mé hlavě smysl, zůstal jen dojem, jen imprese slunečného odpoledne pod platanem, mihotavé problesky světla na jeho obleku, tmavé oči, zapalovač, pero, kravata.

Naposledy si mě prohlédl, vytáhl ruku z kapsy, tentokrát v ní držel klíčky. Odemkl, nasedl nikoli bez elegance, nastartoval, a zatímco jsem očima desetiletého kluka zíral na vyklápěcí světla, řekl nashledanou a odjel.

Černá Matra jako černá kočka proletěla ulicí a smykem zmizela za zatáčkou.

 

Tehdy jsem jej viděl poprvé. Tehdy jsem věřil, že i naposled.

 

 

***

Na stole mi přistála bílá obálka. Zažertoval jsem něco o úplatku, protože se zdála tenká. Strážník Merle jen pokrčil rameny, obálka byla v poště a bylo na ní jen mé jméno. Nebyla ani zalepená. Sáhl jsem do ní a vyndal přeložený letáček.

Do očí mě praštil rudý nápis Matra-Simca. Byla to pozvánka a víkendovou akci, sraz majitelů a příznivců vozů Simca na konci července.

Uchechtl jsem se. Věděl jsem o těchto srazech, ale nikdy jsem na žádném nebyl. Přišlo mi to podivné. Z jakéhosi důvodu měli majitelé starých aut potřebu sdružovat se. Hlavně majitelé starých „kachen“, nemluvě o majitelích Saabů, kteří tvoří regulérní sektu. Možná jsem nikdy na žádném takovém srazu nebyl, protože jen nemám adekvátní auto. Se služebním Peugeotem moc parády nenadělám a srazy motorkářů nesnáším bytostně. Pročetl jsem letáček a nakonec ho otočil.

Rozmáchlým rukopisem na něm bylo připsáno:

_„Nejsem fanoušek srazů, ale tenhle bývá dobrý. Už kvůli okruhu.“_

Autor byl jasný, i když od setkání u Matry uplynul už skoro měsíc. Připíchl jsem leták na nástěnku a věnoval se běžné agendě.

Se začátkem prázdnin i policistům zvolní služby, zločinů je v odpoledních parnech méně. Bohužel to není pravidlo, takže jsme podle Murphyho zákonů schytali ten nejhorší možný červenec, jaký snad mohl být. Dělo se spousta podstatného, tak proč mi v hlavě - pro všechno na světě - uvázl ten jeden jediný moment?

 

Přijížděli jsme na světelnou křižovatku a Tremblay ani nezapnul světla, jen se líně zapojil do řady čekajících aut.

„Tuhle jsem si chtěl koupit,“ poznamenal směrem k červené Hondě, která stála ve vedlejším pruhu, „ale nějak mi nezbyly peníze...“ dodal hořce.

„Co bys s ní dělal, akorát bys mi s ní přejel nohu.“ zavrčel Porthos na zadní sedačce.

„Hele, omluvil jsem se ti snad stokrát, tak už sklapni.“ Zvolal Tremblay a mával rukama nad volantem. Rozesmál jsem se a vyhlédl oknem na stojící Hondu.

Muž v červenobílé bundě s protektory seděl vzpřímeně v sedle, nohama vyvažoval brumlající stroj, červenou helmu měl položenou na nádrži a telefonoval. Hádka v autě už vzrostla natolik, že jsem na okamžik odvrátil zrak, ale o to rychleji jsem se k motorce znovu vrátil.

Byl to on, majitel černé Matry, zrovna ukládal mobil do náprsní kapsy a zapínal si bundu ke krku. Viděl jsem ho z profilu, dlouhý rovný nos, tmavé obočí a prošedivělé vlasy, které v tom samém okamžiku zakryla helma. Civěl jsem na něj a jako pitomec přemýšlel, jestli chci, aby mě viděl, nebo ne, jestli mám vystoupit, začít mávat nebo něco ještě pitomějšího. To už ale svítila žlutá a jeho Honda za ohlušujícího řevu vystartovala a zmizela mezi auty.

V kanceláři jsem se pak podíval na letáček, který mezitím zakryly nové oběžníky a návrh náborového letáku.

Je to tuhle neděli.

 

 

 

 


	2. "Svět je přece plný černých aut!"

 

 

Směna dokonce vyšla tak, že jsem měl volný víkend, a protože bylo krásně, vyrazil jsem na místo srazu na své Ducatti. Že jedu správně jsem poznal podle rostoucího počtu nablýskaných veteránů, které jsem cestou předjížděl.

Na louce před závodištěm byly už rozbalené stánky a stany, točilo se nealko pivo, limonáda a mezi zaparkovanými auty pobíhaly děti s nanuky. Zaparkoval jsem motorku za stánek s párky a vydal se mezi auta. Svítila na slunci jako nějací afričtí brouci. Na okruhu už jezdilo pár aut, ale byly to spíš rekreační jízdy, nikdo ani nepředjížděl. Dva muži v reflexních vestách připevňovali na některé z vozů závodní čísla, hlavní závod se jel za dvě hodiny. Nějaká dívka ze stánku na mě volala, jestli si nedám pivko, a že si můžu helmu odložit ve stanu pořadatelů. Tam jsem se dal do řeči s nějakým mužem, který měl patrně na starost registraci účastníků závodu. Ptal se, co mám za motorku a poradil mi, že si ji mám přeparkovat do stínu za karavan, že tam má i tu svoji. S pivem v ruce jsem se vmísil do davu a procházel všechny vozy. Velice mne zaujala žlutá Murena, ale stále jsem vyhlížel černou Bagheeru. Našel jsem jen jednu černočervenou, několik stříbrných a spoustu červených, dokonce jednu svítivě růžovou, ale černou nikde. Přece to není tak raritní barva, pomyslel jsem si. Chytil jsem kelímek do zubů a vytáhl z kapsy mobil. Bylo 14:25, hlavní závod se jede v 16:00. Když už jsem měl mobil v ruce, udělal jsem několik fotek, což samozřejmě potěšilo majitele focených objektů. Hezká blondýnka v růžových šatech mi ochotně zapózovala na své růžové Matře a dokonce si lehla na kapotu, čímž přilákala další zájemce o fotky. Asi jsem se jí líbil, protože mi nabídla svezení.  Proč ne, řekl jsem s úsměvem a neohrabaně se vtěsnal do kabiny. Vyjela na silnici a zamířila pryč s areálu. Říkala, že se na okruhu bojí, že mě proveze kolem závodiště, ale že se nemám bát, do závodů budeme zpět.

„A jak se jmenujete?“                                                                                                    

„Anett. Říkej mi Anett. Jsem tu už po osmé, co ty?“ zeptala se a oči jí modře svítily. Asi má slabost pro starší motorkáře, pomyslel jsem si.

„Jean. Já jsem tu poprvé, pozval mě sem -“ spěšně jsem přemýšlel, co doplnit – člověk, kterému jsem očumoval auto a kterého ani neznám ? – „známý. Má černou Bagheeru. Ještě asi nepřijel.“

Zaťukala prsty na volantu.

„No, já znám tři černý Bagheery. Jeden letos nepřijede, ten je z Bordeaux, druhý je z Dujonu, myslim a ten ji snad loni prodal.“ zarazila se.

„A třetí?“ vyzvídal jsem. Zakroutila hlavou.

„No, nevim, jak se jmenuje, ale přátelí se s Galabru, to je hlavní pořadatel. Snad je taky organizátor, nevim. Jak se jmenuje tvůj známý?“

A sakra, je to tady. No, tak jmenuje se třeba...

„On je taky Jean, známe se jen trochu z práce, ale má černou Matru. Víc bohužel nevím.“ Nebyla to úplná lež. A byl jsem na sebe pyšný, protože Anett jen pokývala hlavou.

„Vysokej, hubenej, knírek, bradka,... výraz á la „mám vás všechny v prdeli a baví mě to“...“ začala odříkávat.

„Jo, to je on!“ Rozesmál jsem se.

„Jak vás napadlo udělat si růžový lak?“

Zeptal jsem se spíše ze zdvořilosti, bylo mi to celkem jedno, ale začala vyprávět, takže cesta zpět příjemně uběhla. Když vjížděla zpět do areálu závodiště, zahlédl jsem černý čenich vyčnívající zpoza stanu pořadatelů.

Poděkoval jsem Anett za jízdu a pozval ji na limonádu. Společně jsme zamířili ke stánku a postavili se do fronty. Cítil jsem se najednou nervózně, snažil jsem se nedívat k černé Matře a vytlačit myšlenky hlasem blonďaté Anett. Popošli jsme s kelímky k jejímu autu a sedli si do zdupané trávy. Prostě jsem se zbaběle schoval a říkal si v duchu, že vypadnu, že se rozloučím s Anett, sednu na motorku a vrátím se domů. Že tohle celý je na hlavu a že to vůbec nedává smysl. Že jsem jel někam kvůli někomu, koho jsem viděl dvakrát, a koho jsem měl touhu při jedné z těch dvou příležitostí praštit? Třeba to ani není on, svět je přece plný černých aut! A do víru těchto myšlenek odkudsi z dáli doléhal hlas Anett, která netušila, jak vzdálená mi je. A to mě taky vyděsilo. Byla přesně můj typ, veselá, ne moc hubená, trochu praštěná. Doprdelepráce, co tu dělám! Pokusil jsem se postavit, ale místo toho jsem jen neohrabaně poposkočil a rozlil limonádu do trávy. Vymluvil jsem se, že musím koupit novou, vystoupil jsem z řady aut na úzkou asfaltku a vydal se pro motorku.

Jsem debil, debil!

 

*

 

Hodil prázdný kelímek do koše, vytáhl z kapsy klíček, odemkl zapalování a otevřel sytič, když si uvědomil, že helmu nechal ve stanu pořadatelů, zaklel a otočil se.

 

„Nepočkáte do závodu?“

 

Zarazil se. Snažil se nevypadat příliš pitomě, když zíral do těch temných očí. Muž měl na sobě bílou košili u krku rozepnutou, tmavé kalhoty. Bot si ve vysoké trávě nevšiml. Měl přesně ten výraz, _ten_ , který tak krásně definovala Anett. Vzpomněl si na to a usmál se.

„Je o co stát?“

„Jede se nejrychlejší kolo.“ odpověděl a sevřel prsty kolem klíčků od auta.

„Závodíte?“ zeptal se Treville.

„Ne.“

Ta odpověď Jeana překvapila. 

„Ne? To se divím, vypadáte jako soutěživý typ.“

Mužovy rty se roztáhly do úsměvu.

„Zajímalo by mě, jak vypadá takový soutěživý typ. Já to každopádně nejsem.“

Treville se otočil k motorce a zamkl zapalování. Slyšel mužovy kroky v trávě, přišel mu za zády blíž a prohlížel si Ducatti.

„Tak se na ten slavný závod podíváme.“ řekl s úsměvem Jean. Muž mu zavřel sytič a pak položil Trevillovi otázku prostou, jako lněné plátno.

„Chcete se projet?“

Vskutku prostá otázka, a přesto zásadní. Muž k němu natáhl ruku s klíčky od Matry. Trevillovi poskočilo srdce radostí.

„Jasně, ale-“ nedokázal si odpustit jednu podmínku, „jak se jmenujete? Cizím chlapům do aut nelezu!“

Muž se znovu pousmál.

„Armand.“

„Jean.“ řekl Treville a potřásl mu rukou.

Poněkud pozdě si uvědomil, že mu ji nepodával, že si chtěl patrně přendat klíče z ruky do ruky, když ho popadl za pravici. Armand sebou při tom doteku trhl a oči mu zableskly. Jean si uvědomil, že patrně překročil nějakou neznámou hranici, ale rozhodl se předstírat, že si ničeho nevšiml, že se nic neděje.

„Tak, můžeme jít...“ vypravil ze sebe natěšeně. Málem vyskočil, když mu Armand dal do ruky klíčky. Vyrazil k autu, odemkl, vsoukal se dovnitř a nastartoval. Pak vystrčil hlavu ze dveří.

„Pojedete taky?“

Armand se tvářil pořád stejně, jen lehce pozvedl obočí, a když zvážil všechny pro a proti, obešel své auto a usedl vedle Trevilla.

Jean nastartoval a sledoval vyklápějící se přední světla, ale jeho spolujezdec jen stiskl nějaké tlačítko na palubní desce a světla opět zmizela. Omylem ještě spustil stěrače, ale když vše povypínal, zařadil jedničku a pomalu vyjel na příjezdovou silnici. Zapomněl se připoutat, takže spěšně popadl pás a snažil se zacvaknout zámek za jízdy, ale nedokázal se trefit. Armand mu beze slova vzal pás z ruky a jedním pohybem jej zajistil.

„Díky.“

 

Na trati už skoro nikdo nebyl, jen poslední dvě auta, která jela v úzkém závěsu za sebou. Vjel na trať. Byl nadšený. Jel opatrně a pomalu, přesto brzy dohnal dvojici před sebou. Poslušně se zařadil za ně a užíval si jízdu.

„Jedete jako řidič slečny Daisy.“ okomentoval jeho jízdu Armand.

„Řídím to úplně poprvé, je to úžasný.“ oznámil mu poněkud zmateně. Cítil se jako kluk na autodromu. Akorát do těch aut před sebou by neměl narážet.

„Nechcete je třeba předjet?“ navrhl mu spolujezdec poněkud nervózním hlasem.

„Myslel jsem, že nejste soutěživý typ!“ připomněl mu kapitán s úšklebkem. Slyšel, jak si muž povzdechl.

„To nejsem, ale tahle zenová jízda je jako mučení.“ vysvětlil frustrovaně. I když to Trevillovi rvalo srdce, sjel na výjezdu mimo okruh a zastavil na krajnici.

„Tak mi ukažte, jak se s tím má jezdit.“ usmál se a vysoukal se z kabiny. Armand si jen přesedl na sedadlo řidiče a zapnul si pás. Počkal, až kapitán nastoupí a vyrazil na trať.

Odstředivá síla zarazila Jeana do sedačky, jen tak tak, že se stihl připoutat. Motor neskutečně řval a Treville nechápal, jak někdo může tak rychle řadit. Aniž si to uvědomil, byly už v půlce okruhu a modrá Simca před nimi se blížila rychlostí hozeného míče. Podjel ji vnitřkem, vybral přitom smyk na trávě a do pravotočivé zatáčky se vřítil bokem. Treville zarýval prsty do polstrování a třeštil oči na malé bílé autíčko, které raději spěšně sjelo z trati. Kolem okruhu začalo přibývat diváků. Druhé kolo jel snad ještě rychleji, třetí, už zcela bez jiných aut, prosvištěl v sérii řízených smyků a s prudkým zabrzděním zaparkoval na odstavném parkovišti.

Treville cítil srdce až v krku, hlava se mu motala, prsty zatnuté do polstrování jej začínaly bolet.

„To bylo boží!“ vydechl roztřeseně. Nevědomky použil oblíbenou frázi svého podřízeného, kterému říkali Porthos.

„Sice jsem málem vypadl, ale bylo to boží!“

Bylo mu horko, i jako spolujezdec se zapotil. Podíval se na Armanda, kterému po skráni stékala kapka potu. Sledoval, jak si prohrábl rukou vlasy. V tu chvíli ucítil nějakou dřevitou vůni, kterou nedokázal pojmenovat, protože sám používal jen pitomý Old Spice, a věděl, že tohle budě nějaký značkový Chanel za 1000 Eur, a proto se nechtěl ptát, ale vonělo to hezky.

„Tak a teď zase vy.“

Vystoupili z vozu, obešli auto a vyměnili se. Treville si zapnul pás, chytil volant oběma rukama a snažil se přinutit ke klidu.

Tak dobře, jdeme na to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Díky za přečtení, česky rozumějící člověče! :-* Za komentář budu tuze vděčná!


	3. Armand Newman

 

 

Řítil jsem se po okruhu, řadil co nejrychleji, smýkal zatáčky, ale ne tak dobře jako on. Ale to nevadilo, vůbec to nevadilo. Vyndal ruku z okýnka, zapřel se o střechu a já periferně zahlédl, jak pevně zapřel hlavu o opěrku. Spěšně jsem se na něj podíval, jestli mu není zle, ale on se usmíval a měl zavřené oči. Pak je otevřel a znovu zavřel, tentokrát se rozesmál. Smál se zvonivým smíchem a já se začal usmívat také, má sebejistota rostla, uvolnil jsem se. A najednou jsem řídil nejšílenější sportovní auto, jaké má vlast vytvořila, a nebál jsem se! Bylo mi jedno, že sedím na nádrži, že mě při čelním nárazu motor slisuje jako záložku do knihy, všechno najednou dávalo smysl, smýkal jsem se v oblacích prachu, jak jsem vyjel ze zatáčky na hlínu a slyšel jeho smích. Smál jsem se jako šílenec a vrátil se na trať. Kdo někdy řídil auto ví, že ďábel stále našeptává, „zavři oči“, zatímco pudy řvou a bodají ostré hřeby zodpovědnosti do víček a nutí vidět! Sedět na předním sedadle se zavřenýma očima je jako válčit sám se sebou, je to boj s ďáblem. A on se smál jako sám ďábel, oči zakryté rukou! 

Když jsem zastavil, řada přihlížejících už tvořila solidní zástup. Ozval se potlesk. Vyřadil jsem a podíval se na něj. Usmíval se, oči přimhouřené a zaměřené kamsi do neznáma, v mžiku ale přeostřil a úkosem se podíval na mě. Oči mu zářily a tančily v nich malé jiskřičky. Jeho parfém mě tentokrát plně obklopoval, civěl jsem na něj, na rozepnutý límec košile, pod kterým se zadýchaně zvedal hrudník, na mokrou látku, na rty, za kterými probleskly zuby ve spokojeném úsměvu.

„Nejste nejhorší, kapitáne.“ Ohodnotil můj výkon tiše.

Kdosi přišel k autu a sklonil se k otevřenému oknu spolujezdce. Byl to pořadatel, držel v ruce papíry a propisku.

„Hele, zajedeš nám orientační kolo?“

Nechápavě jsem zvedl obočí. Nechápal jsem, proč se díval na mě, musel vědět, že to není moje auto.

„No kvůli času, abychom určili dolní hranici pro postup do druhýho kola...“ vysvětlil mi Galabru.

„Jistě, že to zajede.“ odpověděl za mě Armand a odepnul si pás. Vystoupil a zabouchl dveře.

„Tak se předveďte, kapitáne.“ pronesl tiše a zabouchal na střechu Matry.

Vyrazil jsem. Prostě jsem se musel předvést. Jel jsem, co jsem zvládl, a když jsem projel cílem, zaparkoval jsem na konci řady závodních aut.

„Proboha, on sáhl na vaši Matru... mám ho zabít?“ zaslechl jsem za sebou přehnaně šokovaný hlas, když jsem za sebou zacvakl dveře. Otočil jsem se a hleděl do jasně modrých očí mladého muže v černé motorkářské bundě. Z amplionu mezitím vyhlašovali zahájení závodu. Armand se bokem opíral o dveře žluté Mureny, sledoval prvního závodníka a beze slova udeřil muže hřbetem ruky do paže. Mladý muž gestu rychle porozuměl, pevně stiskl rty a kývl mi na pozdrav.

„Jakou máte motorku?“ prohodil jsem pobaveně. Ukázal palcem ke karavanu, vedle kterého stál velký černý naháč, asi Honda, na tu vzdálenost jsem to nebyl schopen blíže určit.

„Honda Black Spirit,“ dodal a upil červené limonády z plastového kelímku.

„Moc hezká, já mám Ducatti Monster.“

Zvedl obočí a limonáda mu stekla po bradě na bundu.

„Ta je skvělá,“ mumlal spěšně a utíral si limonádu z bundy.

Galabru s amplionem v ruce začal svolávat závodníky a vyhlásil začátek závodu. Mladík podal kelímek Armandovi a kývl na něj.

„Užijte si závod, zatím.“ prohodil ke mně přes rameno a vykročil do davu blíž ke trati.

Z velkých reproduktorů začala hrát hudba a na trať vjel první závodník v červené Mureně. Sledoval jsem jeho jízdu a potom i všechny ostatní z větší vzdálenosti, než nadšený dav.

Hudební repertoár byl od starých písní Noir Désir, ACDC po Prodigy a další, které jsem sice znal, ale neuměl zařadit. Někteří závodníci se brali moc vážně, brali svůj postup jako životní nutnost. Po projetí cílem protáčeli motor, mávali do řevu motoru a kličkovali na cestě k parkovišti. Jela i žlutá Murena a dokonce překonala můj čas, takže postoupila.

„A proč nezávodíte?“ Nedalo mi to a zeptal jsem se. Armand stál celou dobu vedle mě a clonil si oči rukou.

„Nepotřebuji nikomu dokazovat, že jsem nejlepší. Ani sám sobě.“

„Já myslím, že byste měl jet.“ konstatoval jsem. „Natrhnout těmhle mlaďákům prdel.“ 

„Já nejsem Paul Newman, kapitáne.“ usmál se a upil červené limonády.

„Jo, vím, co nejste, je toho spousta, ale taky pořád nevím, kdo jste. Takže klidně buďte Paul Newman.“ To už k nám přicházela mladá brunetka v šortkách, v ruce nesla desky.

„Pan Galabru se ptá, jestli se nechcete zapsat do závodu?“

„Zapiš si tady pana Jeana Treville, jinak se ho nezbavím. Dáš mi číslo, Susan?“

„Jasně.“ dívka vytáhla ze štosu papírů dva barevné čtverce s číslicí 36. „Tady máte i izolepu,“ dodala a podávala mu malý kroužek lepicí pásky.

„A vy ne?“ nedala se odbít dívka. Vzal jsem jí pořadník z ruky a dodal:

„To víš, že pojede,“ přeškrtl jsem své jméno, „píšu tam: Armand Newman, Bagheera n. 36! Tak!“ Vrátil jsem jí desky a ukázal zvednutý palec.

„Děkan!“

„Kostky jsou vrženy.“ pronesl jsem hrdě. Neřekl nic, jen připevňoval na bok auta kartu se žlutou 36kou. Děvče mezitím doběhlo k pořadateli, který její zprávu okomentoval zvednutím rukou a hlasitým výkřikem:

„HURÁ, NO KONEČNĚ!“

Armand připevnil číslo i na druhé dveře a nasedl do auta. Nervózně jsem si třel krk, řekni něco, ponoukal jsem sám sebe.

„A proč je vlastně celá černá? Dozvěděl jsem se, že to není originální lak.“

„Bahgeera přece byla černá, nečetl jste Kiplinga?“ odpověděl mi a zabouchl dveře. Zvedl jsem obočí. Bylo to tak samozřejmé, že na to nešlo nic říct. Bože, jak je možné, že mě to za celou tu dobu nenapadlo? Zahlédl jsem, jak se pousmál nad mým náhlým pochopením, ale možná to byla jen hra stínů. Nastartoval, vycouval z řady aut a zamířil ke startovací čáře.

Z reproduktoru se začal linout dunivý kytarový rif, mnohem hlasitější, než byly předchozí písně. Zahlédl jsem mladíka v kožené bundě, jak se spěšně zvedá od otevřeného notebooku, ze kterého pořadatelé pouštěli hudbu. Tu píseň jsem neznal, ale byl to ten americký psychedelický rock, který v autě občas pouštěl Porthos. Ke kytaře se brzy přidal mužský hlas:

Rollin' fast down I-35,

Supersonic overdrive

Armand vrhl pohled plný nenávisti na smějícího se Galabru. Sevřel štíhlé prsty kolem volantu.

Rollin' fast down I-35,

Thru the day and past the night.

A na úder bubnu vyrazil.

Píseň se dunivě nesla otevřeným prostorem a splývala s řevem motoru a kvílením gum. Byla to šílená jízda sestávající ze smyků a driftování, nedohrála ještě ani druhá sloka a Bagheera se řítila k cílové čáře. Přihlížející řvali, pískali a nadšeně skákali.

Pak ale vůz začal prudce brzdit, dostal se do hodin a zůstal stát před cílovou čárou, čumákem k překvapenému mladíkovi s kostkovanou vlajkou. Prach dohnal auto a přelil se přes Matru jako přílivová vlna. Na okamžik bylo ticho, diváci ztuhli.

Rollin' fast down 75,

Empty road, moonlit sky

Motor zařval a Matra vystřelila od cíle zpět na trať, pozpátku. Diváci začali nadšeně řvát. Galabru vedle mě něco vzrušeně zvolal, ale zaniklo to v hudbě a pokřiku lidí. Musel jsem se smát, když jsem sledoval dění na trati, jako by mi někdo přehrával záznam jízdy pozpátku. Matra smykem zajela zpět za startovací linii a zastavila. Diváci propukli v nadšený jásot. Vedle mě se vynořila Anett, poskakovala v růžových šatech a objala mě kolem pasu. I motorkář v černé bundě pískal na prsty a snažil se nepolít novou limonádou.

Armand se na mě podíval staženým okénkem, ve tváři lhostejný k dění kolem, a se svým výrazem „mám vás v prdeli a mám z toho radost“ a dupl na plyn. Až teď dohrála píseň, odjížděl za doznívajících rifů jako v nějakém videoklipu. Vyjel na silnici a zmizel za zatáčkou.

Anett mě pustila a zavýskla. „Váš kámoš je frajer!“ Usmál jsem se na ni, ale současně jsem cítil podivný neklid, musel jsem sám sobě připustit, že jsem nechtěl, aby mě s tou ženou viděl. Ale co, už se stalo.

„Asi jsem ho nasral, co?“ prohodil jsem směrem k mladému motorkáři, který ke mě mezitím došel.

„Já myslím, že jste ho velice pobavil.“ uchechtl se a dopil limonádu.

„Asi nemá smysl ptát se, co jste zač -?“

Zmačkal kelímek v ruce a hodil ho do modrého pytle u kraje cesty.

„Já jsem Jusac,“ představil se s úsměvem. „A nebojte, kdybyste šéfa nasral, poznal byste to. Když jsem ho posledně vytočil já, dal mi do autorádia CD Conway Twitty a demontoval ovládání. Nešlo to vypnout, musel jsem vyndat celý rádio.“

Rozesmál jsem se. Zazubil se na mě a zapnul si bundu ke krku.

 „Každopádně už se nevrátí. Teda ne dneska, myslím. Mějte se.“ mávl a vydal se k motorce.

 

Jasně, pan tajemný a jeho rodina. Hotová Adamsova rodina.

 

Všude jsem teď cítil jeho vůni.

 

***

 

„Hele, co je to za kapelu?“ zeptal jsem se Porthose, když jsem v jeho hudebním výběru rozpoznal píseň ze závodu. Její melodie mě vrátila čtrnáct dní zpět do parného dne na srazu Mater. Vybavil jsem si černou Bagheeru a pohled jejího majitele. Nemohu říct, že poprvé od té doby.

„Ee Black Angels. Jsou boží.“

„Pro tebe je všechno boží.“ zavrčel Tremblay ze zadního sedadla.

„Sklapni!“

„Sklapněte oba, poslouchám!“

„Sorry, šéfe.“

 

 

 

Štvala mne má bezmoc. Nevěděl jsem, jak ho kontaktovat. Přesto jsem nepochyboval, že se ještě potkáme.  

 

 

A měl jsem pravdu.

 

 

 


	4. Ohrwurm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> První rande? Že by?

 

 

Němci tomu říkají krásným slovem Ohrwurm. Krásně kulaté slovo. Mimo významu škvor, je to taky myšlenka, která se vám usadí v hlavě a v ní stále hlodá. Nejčastěji je to nějaká vlezlá melodie nebo úryvek textu písně. Armand by mohl sestavit rozsáhlou kolekci těch písní, které se mu spouštěly v hlavě při určitých situacích. Byl to vedlejší efekt jeho celoživotní lásky k hudbě, mnohaletého poslouchání hlasitých písní v autě a snad i těch několika let, během kterých se učil hře na klavír. Za dobrého hráče se nikdy nepovažoval, ale snad to bylo způsobeno jeho vysokými nároky. Hrát uměl, měl hudební sluch a neměl rád ticho. V tichu totiž jeho mozek pracoval překotně, mnoho myšlenek se hlásilo o slovo a to bylo neefektivní. Proto poslouchal hudbu, jejíž rytmus dával jeho myšlenkám směr. Jusac nechápal, jak někdo může psát všema deseti zprávu v ruštině a přitom si německy pobrukovat text písně, která otřásala celým domem. A když hudba nebyla, přehrával si Armand své soukromé playlisty v hlavě. Ty se časem staly takovou samozřejmostí, že se spouštěly plně automaticky. Armandův svět, to byla hudba a auta. Rytmus a pohyb. Melodie a srdeční tep.

A ten srdeční tep zrychlovala nově i myšlenka na ledově modré oči kapitána Treville. Když pomyslel na kapitána, slyšel Shirley Bassey, slyšel ale i staré Noir Désir, jindy Simon and Garnfunkel, Kavinsky nebo Bowieho. A to bylo zvláštní, protože všechny ty interprety, které mu mozek začal přehrávat ve spojitosti s kapitánem pařížské policie, miloval.

Teď stál před komisařstvím a zcela sám sebe zaskočil tím, proč mu teď mozek zaplavuje ta stará odrhovačka od Annie Cordi, kterou slyšel poprvé jako kluk a na kterou tančil na zahradě se svým bratrem.

Café tabac qui veut gouter mon moka

Treville stál před vchodem, v jedné ruce papírový kelímek, v druhé zapálenou cigaretu a živě diskutoval se třemi policisty.

Café tabac qui qui veut un cigare extra

Bože, nejde to zastavit, pomyslel si.

Café tabac après merveilleux repas

A v pozadí zvuk lžiček, cinkajících na porcelánové šálky.

Ya bon café en fumant fameux tabac

Skupinka policistů a smějící se Jean Treville.

Si tu l'as pas bu café chaud

Si tu l'as pas fumer tabac

Jeho desetiletý bratr ho drží za ruce a s hlasitým zpěvem jím točí dokola

Ti l'y pas grand chef au dodo

La doudou t'y li toi gaga

 

Smějící se děti v zahradě, smějící se muži zákona -

 

\- a Armand stál ve stínu velkého platanu a usmíval se taky.

 

 

*

 

Vlastně jsem neměl moc důvodů se smát, ale smál jsem se. Porthos měl vždy v kapse schovaný nějaký komentář, který znevážil situaci, ať byla sebevíc vážná. Ale když je pro vás nejistota rutinou, naučíte se rychle měnit náladu. Jinak byste nepřežili. Nebo se zbláznili.

Začal mi zvonit mobil v kapse. Odhodil jsem cigaretu do stojacího popelníku a vytáhl telefon. Neznámé číslo, to bylo poměrně běžné. Přijal jsem hovor a bezvýrazným hlasem zahlásil své obvyklé:

„Kapitán Treville, pařížská státní policie, poslouchám.“

V telefonu bylo chvíli ticho, než se ozval hlas, který jsem i přes zkreslení bezpečně poznal.

„Dobrý den, kapitáne.“

Zamrkal jsem. Moji muži mi gestem naznačovali, že se vrací na služebnu. Mávl jsem směrem k budově, ale sám jsem vykročil podél zdi dál od vchodu.

„Dobrý den, jak se máte?“ To bylo to první, co mě napadlo. Jasně, nic originálního, ale alespoň něco.

„Já dobře, děkuji. Poslyšte, nešel byste si někam sednout? Už mám vol-“

Zakopl jsem a mobil mi málem vypadl z ruky. Přitiskl jsem si ho rychle k uchu, ale telefon byl hluchý. Podíval jsem se na displej, který mi prostě sděloval, že jsem hovor ukončil. Debilní dotykové telefony! Debilní technika! Bože!

„To snad doprdele není pravda!“ zařval jsem vztekle a snažil se vytočit poslední kontakt. Čekal jsem, snad to zvedne...

Za sebou jsem zaslechl tichou ale pomalu se zesilující klavírní melodii. Znal jsem ji, jo, znal, byl to Sinnerman...

„Jak jsem říkal, už mám volno.“

Prudce jsem se otočil a mobil mi málem vypadl podruhé.

Stál hned za mnou, v tmavě modrém obleku s jemným proužkem, v botách za mou měsíční výplatu, světle hnědých s jemnou výšivkou, v klopě zase to stříbrné pero jako brož, bílou košili a kravatu o odstín tmavší než celý oblek.

„Ahoj.“ vydechl jsem zaskočeně.

Usmíval se nad mou nešikovností, v ruce černý telefon, na který klepl a schoval do vnitřní kapsy saka.

„Omlouvám se, že jsem volal, měl jsem přijít a nechat se zatknout, jako normální lidi.“

Usmál jsem se a schoval i svůj mobil do kapsy.

„To myslím nebude nutné.“ _Jo, ptal se tě na něco jiného, ne? Někam tě zval, ty pitomče... tak se soustřeď._

„Přijel jste Matrou?“ _Těsně vedle_.

Zavrtěl hlavou. Ukázal palcem přes rameno. U kraje silnice stála nablýskaná černá klasika, tak konec 70. let.

„Saab 99 turbo. Bagheeru mám ze sentimentu, ale jsem duší Saabař.“ oznámil mi s úsměvem.

„To mě překvapuje. Měl jsem Vás za patriota.“

„Patriot jsem, ale copak vy neznáte ten vtip? Nikdy si nekupujte auta na F.“ pronesl vážně a pohrával si s klíčky od auta.

Zvedl jsem obočí.

 „Ford, Fiat, francouzské.“ dodal.

„Ok.“ Ušklíbl jsem se. Stál jsem mezi samými služebními Peugeoty. No jo.

Usmíval se, pak se mi podíval do očí, obočí zvednuté. Jasně, chtěl odpověď. Otřel jsem si zpocené dlaně do kalhot.

„Víte, já bych rád, ale zrovna máme jeden problém...“

Protočil panenky a zahleděl se do nebe.

Já vím, jak to vypadá, křičel jsem v duchu, ale ona to byla pravda. Prostě jsem nemohl ze služebny, když jsem všechny seřval a zakázal jim odchod, dokud nevyslechneme hlavní svědky.

„A jaké povahy je ten problém?“ zeptal se klidně.

„No, viděl jste teď zprávy?“

„To přepadení prodejny se zbraněmi?“ zamrkal. Dobrý odhad.

„Jo. Dva mrtví, jeden zraněný svědek a máme jednoho z pachatelů. Srazilo ho auto, když zdrhal. Ukradli dost zbraní, zřejmě něco chystají, čas běží a my ho nemůžeme vyslechnout...“

„Proč?“

„Protože nemáme tlumočníka. Zadržený je Ukrajinec. A jak je léto, všichni jsou někde u moře. Kolegové shánějí rychle náhradu, ale-“

„Jestli chcete, můžu vám s tím pomoci.“ Stál tam a prameny vlasů mu povlávaly kolem hlavy.

Zamrkal jsem. Ne, vlastně mě to nepřekvapovalo. Nepřekvapilo by mě, kdyby uměl čínsky.

„Umíte ukrajinsky?“

„Umím rusky a ukrajinština je podobná. Navíc, neznám Ukrajince, který by nerozuměl rusky.“

Policista ve mně převzal kontrolu nad mým mozkem. Ukázal jsem ke vchodu na komisařství.

„Tak pojďte,“ vyzval jsem ho gestem ruky a vyběhl po schodech do otevřených dveří.

 

 

 

 


	5. Každý se bojí rusky mluvících právníků...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na komisařství...

 

 

Zastavili se přede dveřmi výslechové místnosti. Ze dveří, které hlídal mladý policista, právě vycházeli dva policisté, hnědovlasá žena nesla prázdný průhledný kelímek, asi čtyřicetiletý vousatý muž držel pod paží laptop a modré desky.

„Tak co?“ otázal se kapitán.

Oba policisté pokrčili rameny.

„Nerozumí ani slovo, nebo to alespoň předstírá.“ odpověděla policistka a nervózně při tom těkala očima z kapitána na muže v obleku, který stál vedle něj. Kapitán jen přikývl a prudce vytáhl policistovi modré desky zpod ruky. Muž něco takového nečekal a málem upustil počítač. Treville si toho ani nevšiml, jen pokynul rukou směrem k neznámému muži.

„Dobře, tady pan-“

„Newman,“ představil se sám muž v modrém obleku. Kapitán jen luskl prsty a ukázal zdvižený palec.

„Jasně, Newman, nám pomůže.“ Armand se nepohnul, jen kradmo sledoval kapitána, tu ztělesněnou policejní sílu, při práci. Kapitán si zamnul ruce a začal pálit rozkazy:

„Takže Calvetová, připravte vše potřebné, formuláře pro spolupráci s externisty, prohlášení o mlčenlivosti k podpisu, a všechen ten bordel-“

„Ano, pane“ a žena odběhla.

„-Martine, chci do pěti minut dosavadní vývoj případu a přineste kompletní složku, tuhle si tu nechám-“ mávl ve vzduchu modrými deskami a pak je podal Armandovi se slovy: „klidně se podívejte se, ale moc toho tam není.“

 

Armand převzal složku a otevřel ji.

 

Svět kolem něj se náhle stal bezvýznamným, ještě zaregistroval odchod policisty, ale pak se jeho oči rozeběhly textem a mozek přepnul do analytického módu. Ten režim měl již zaběhnutý postup, svět stál, mozek pracoval a tempo mu udával  - oh, skvěle, _Take five_.

_Co víme? Mladý kluk z Ukrajiny kolem 16 ti let, nemá povolení k pobytu, není v systému, dělník. Prostě kluk na špinavou práci, nevypovídá, kryje kamarády. Neukradli peníze, ale zbraně, zbraně se kradou na zakázku, na objednávku pro někoho, mocného, kdo je skrytý. Koho patrně tenhle kluk nikdy neviděl. Měli profesionální vybavení._

_Předpoklady: Tenhle kluk věří, že mu pomohou, že když bude mlčet, vše bude ok. Měl v tomhle plánu jen svůj úkol, objednavatele asi nezná, zbytek plánu nejspíš taky nezná. Bude naivní, ale určitě je neprozradí, je loajální. Ale neví, co se s nimi teď děje. Co když jeho kamarádi změní plán, co když chtějí zboží prodat někomu jinému? Co když to celou dobu plánovali a on o tom jen nevěděl? To by se asi původnímu objednavateli nelíbilo. To by asi nějak zasáhl, třeba by někoho poslal za jediným svědkem přímo na policejní stanici, aby tak demonstroval svou moc... Kamarády neprozradí, leda by jim tak chtěl zachránit život..._

_Strategie: zblbnout, totálně zblbnout a vyděsit. Policajti chodí ve dvou, takže musí jít sám. Navíc, každý se bojí rusky mluvících právníků..._

„Armande?“

Hudba ztichla.

Zvedl hlavu a zaklapl složku. Kapitán na něj zřejmě nějakou chvíli mluvil, ale on ho samozřejmě nevnímal.  Netrvalo to dlouho, jen několik desítek vteřin, během kterých si pobrukoval a zíral na fotku mladého muže. Naneštěstí jej těch několik desítek vteřin sledoval kapitán pařížské policie.

Treville překvapeně zamrkal. Měl v plánu seznámit Armanda s případem, domluvit se na nějakých pravidlech, přizvat dalšího policistu a právníka a Armand to vše bude překládat.

To Armand odhaldl správně. A vůbec se mu ta představa nelíbila.

„Pro začátek bych si dal kávu...“ oznámil kapitánovi se širokým úsměvem. Treville jen zvedl obočí.

„Jo, jasně...“ rozhlédl se, kolem nikdo nebyl, kromě policisty, který hlídal dveře výslechové místnosti. Toho pro kafe poslat nemohl.

„Hned to bude,“ oznámil prostě a sám se vydal pro kávu.

Armand osaměl s mladým policistou. Podíval se mu do očí a usmál se.

„Promluvím si zatím se svým klientem.“ oznámil jako hotovou věc a vzal za kliku.

Policista neprotestoval, vlastně přirostli k podlaze. Odporovat muži, kterému kafe nosí sám kapitán, to přece nejde...

 

*

 

Mladík ve výslechové místnosti zíral na okraj stolu. Nic neřekl a předstíral, že nerozumí francouzsky. Byl připravený ve své strategii pokračovat, i když se dveře teď znovu otevřely. Nepohnul se, jen poslouchal cvaknutí dveří a kroky, které se k němu blížily. Muž přišel ke stolu a vypojil mikrofon s nahráváním.

„Tak, chlapče, musíme si ujasnit pár věcí. Jinak se postarám, abys měl velmi krátký život.“

Michal vytřeštil oči na nově příchozího. Ne, tohle nebyl policajt, ani kdyby byl navlečený v uniformě, nevypadal by jako policista. Vypadal jako někdo, koho se každý policajt bojí. Vypadal jako právník, ale právník, co mluví petrohradskou ruštinou, má oblek na míru a stříbrné pero v náprsní kapse, připomněl mladému muži obrazy od Repina. 

Opět sklonil hlavu a zaťal ruce v poutech v pěst.

„Nic jsem neřekl.“ odpověděl tiše ve své mateřštině. Muž se rozesmál posměšným smíchem. Opřel se rukama o stůl a byl teď sotva pět centimetrů od chlapcova nosu.

 „Myslíte si, že jste chytří? Že dostanete někde lepší nabídku? Myslíte si, že jsme blázni?“ syčel a oči mu žhnuly. Michal na něj třeštil nechápavý pohled.

„Můj zaměstnavatel se už postará o to, aby dostal své zboží zpět!“

„Pane, já nevím-“

Popadl Michala pod krkem. Oči mu žhnuly.

„Nezajímáš mě ty, ani tvoji kamarádi. Chci jen to zboží, se kterým zdrhli!“

Michal zamrkal.

„Pane, drželi jsme se plánu, vše šlo podle plánu, nevěděl jsem, že se něco změnilo! Prosím, musíte mi věřit! Dostanete mě odsud? Slíbili jste nám, že nám zajistíte útěk!“

Muž zúžil oči do úzkých štěrbin, hodil mladíkem proti opěradlu židle a narovnal se. Vytáhl z náprsní kapsy kapesník, začal si otírat ruku a otočil se k Michalovi zády.

„Pane, prosím, pomozte mi odtud.“

Mlčel. Chlapec za výslechovým stolem se rozplakal.

„Komu jste chtěli prodat zboží?“ zavrčel tiše, aniž se otočil.

„Nikomu, přísahám, čekají na převzetí, jak bylo v plánu! Věřte mi, prosím.“

„Nekontaktovali nás, jak bylo ujednáno.“ zasyčel a vypadal jako Ivan Hrozný.

„O tom já nic nevím, pane, já měl na starost jen hlídání zadních dveří. Já nic nevím.“

Ruský car se k němu prudce otočil.

„Takže podrazili i tebe, nechali tě poldům. Vlastně máš štěstí! O kamarády se neboj, už teď jsou mrtví. Policajti jim za chvíli začnou připadat jako andělé. Nepočítej s tím, že pro tebe něco uděláme. Jsi v tom sám!“

S tím vykročil ke dveřím a práskl za sebou. Michal plakal. Zabořil obličej do dlaní. Co měl dělat, co měl pro všechno na světě teď dělat? Strávit zbytek života ve francouzském vězení, když mu slíbili, že se to nestane? Proboha, vždyť mu ještě nebylo ani 17, snad by se ještě dalo něco změnit. Jen plnil rozkazy, prý se tak stane chlap, prý ho pak budou brát vážně. Ne, neznal toho, od koho přicházely rozkazy, věřil, že to nevěděla ani většina ostatních.Teď už bojoval jen za sebe a kamarádi nic netuší. Musí je nějak varovat. Musí jim přece nějak pomoct! Policajti jim budou připadat jako andělé...

Utřel si oči a začal volat lámanou francouzštinou na zavřené dveře.

„Prosím, jít sem. Chci přiznat se!“

 

 

*

 

Treville podal Armandovi kelímek kávy z automatu. Zářil přitom jako ranní slunce. Předpokládal, že Armand netušil, že by neměl nikoho vyslýchat sám. Nezlobil se na něj, ani na policistu, který ho pustil dovnitř. K čertu s pravidly, pro jednou. 

 

„Co jste mu řekl? Vše nám vyklopil. Udal místo úkrytu. Zásahovka tam právě vyjela.“

Tak, vyřešil jsem Vám případ, tak bychom mohli na ten drink, chtěl říct Armand, ale naneštěstí se napil té nejhnusnější kávy na světě a zapomněl posledních 5 minut života.

„Ježiši kriste...“ otřásl se.

„Moc se omlouvám, je to dost hrozný... víte co? Zvu vás do naší kantýny.“

„Panebože, to snad ani nemusí být...“

 

 

 


	6. Děkuji vám za společnost

 

Kapitán se rozesmál a vykročil na schodiště. Nechal ho na lavičce s kelímkem v ruce. Armand s ním zakroužil a pomalu jej postavil na dno koše, který stál vedle lavičky. Takhle si to tedy nepředstavoval, ale budiž. Vstal, urovnal si sako, zapnul knoflík a vykročil za kapitánem, který mezitím zmizel v labyrintu komisařství.

Armand se nesl středem chodby a očima sledoval policisty, kteří mu vesměs ustupovali z cesty. Měli ho za státního zástupce, nebo prostě nějakého advokáta. Ale bylo pro ně lepší se neptat, prostě uhnout. Sledoval muže se sendviči, s kelímky kávy a držel se směru, ze kterého přicházeli. Nakonec vstoupil do kantýny, kde se k němu otočil snad celý policejní sbor.

Teď bych mohl začít stepovat, pomyslel si. Místo toho si jen uhladil klopy saka a zatvářil se tak snobsky, jak jen dokázal. Přehlédl tu neutěšenou scénu a zastavil se očima na Trevillovi, který k němu s omluvným výrazem přicházel od výdejního pultu.

„Promiňte, zapomněl jsem, že nevíte, kde to je.“ usmál se a popadl ho za loket.

V Armandovi se v ten moment vzpouzelo hned několik emocí: Při tom doteku, a bylo lhostejno, že se ho dotkl Jean Treville, odolával touze vyškubnou se, udeřit muže do krku a rychle zmizet. Praštil by ho také za to, co řekl. Já se nikde nezapomínám! Já jsem Armand Du Plessis, dědičný vévoda z Richelieu, příslušník jednoho z nejstarších francouzských rodů Francie. Ale on si to klidně řekl, protože měl radost? Protože je upřímný? Protože má jiné zájmy? Protože jsem pro něj jen Armand Newman?

Zamaskoval svůj vnitřní boj strnulým pohledem, který vrhl na Trevilla a nechal se odvézt k pultu. Tam dostal do rukou tác s kávou, džusem a čokoládovým dezertem. Celá jídelna jej stále sledovala, asi nebylo běžné, aby jejich kapitán kupoval někomu čokoládový dort.

„Tady je šlehačka...“ otočil se k němu prudce a vyklopil mu na dort kopec roztékající se bílé hmoty. Armand zvedl obočí, ale tím se dostal na své maximum, výš už to nedokázal.

„Chcete cukr? Mlíko?“

Jasně modré oči se na něj tázavě dívaly. Přikývl. Klidně mi sem hoďte i ten mrkvový salát, pomyslel si. Litoval, že nemůže zvednout obočí výš, protože na jeho tácu přistál skutečně i ten mrkvový salát. Otevřel ústa a nadechl se k otázce.

Servírka na pult položila talíř s kotletou a bramborem. Kapitán mu jej přendal na tác a povzbudivě se na něj zazubil.

„Běžte támhle k oknu, já za vámi hned přijdu.“ ukázal mu na jediný prázdný stůl, patrně vymezený pro důstojníky. Armand zcela bez přemýšlení přesunul levou ruku pod tác, přesně na střed, a odnesl jej na jedné ruce kolem zástupu čekajících policistů. Nad stolem se zastavil a jako číšník vyrovnal všechny pokrmy na stůl. Prázdný tác pak odložil na okenní parapet. Pokud byl v místnosti ještě někdo, kdo si jej nevšímal, přidal se teď ke všem kolegům. Armand zjistil, že nemá příbor, ale tu už ke stolu přicházel kapitán. Plácl tácem na stůl, odsunul nohou židli a posadil se.  Tác měl celý zaplněný jídlem, sebral z něj vidličku, nůž a nemožně velkou lžíci a podal to vše přes stůl Armandovi.

Ten převzal příbory, rozepnul si levačkou knoflík u saka a usadil se na židli.

„Chtěl bych vám moc poděkovat,“ začal kapitán, popadl do levé ruky misku s polévkou a začal jíst. Armand jen němě sledoval, jak vybírá lžící brambory, a čekal na zbytek věty. Ten nepřišel. Jean odložil misku na kraj stolu a pootočil si talíř s kotletou. Pak si patrně vzpomněl, že nesedí sám. Zvedl hlavu.

„Jestli jste taky chtěl polívku, můžu vám jí ještě donést...“ oznámil mu prostě.

„Myslím, že to zvládnu.“ sdělil mu Armand bez hnutí. Kapitán se usmál a vrhl se na své jídlo.

Překvapovala ho jedna věc. Dosud žádná melodie. Nikde nebyla žádná melodie, jen z rádia v kantýně k němu tlumeně doléhala nějaká reklama, jinak nic. Cinkot nádobí, hovory stolovníků, smích. Sklonil se na stůl. Chtěl kávu, dostal kávu, dostal kotletu a čokodort, po kterém stékala nechutná šlehačka ze spreje. A pak si náhle vybavil titulní píseň z filmu Četník ze St Tropez. Rozesmál se.

Kapitán k němu zvedl překvapený pohled, kotletu na vidličce měl na půl cesty k ústům.  A začal se smát taky, sám nevěděl proč.

 

*

Vyšli jsme z kantýny, vyřizoval jsem přitom telefonát od Porthose. Akce proběhla úspěšně, zadrželi pachatele živé a zajistili ukradené zbraně. Bylo to perfektní, snad ještě lepší. Armand šel vedle mě, sako zapnuté, stříbrné pero se mu lesklo v kapse. Přesně takhle jsem si to nepředstavoval, ale prostě to neumím jinak. Když mám případ, vše ostatní jde stranou. A případ byl vyřešen, takže mi pomalu začínalo docházet, jak nemožně jsem se choval.

Bože, nevzal jsem ho do kantýny, že ne? Člověka, v obleku na zakázku?

A co jsem to dělal před tím? Nedal jsem mu kafe z automatu, doufám... jo, dal.

Dobře, tohle jsem parádně podělal.

Schoval jsem telefon do kapsy a otevřel mu dveře. Vyšli jsme na ulici a sestoupili několik schodů. Vytáhl z kapsy klíče a podíval se na svého černého Saaba.

„Rád jsem vás viděl,“ začal jsem a nervózně vylovil krabičku cigaret. Sakra, byla prázdná. Z nervozity jsem předtím všechny vykouřil.

„Musím ještě projít hlášení a zkontrolovat tiskovou zprávu...“ vysvětloval jsem a sledoval přitom, jak jeho štíhlá ruka zajíždí do vnitřní kapsy obleku a vynáší na světlo stříbrnou tabatěrku. Otevřel ji, vytáhl jednu cigaretu, vložil si ji do úst a nabídl mi otevřenou krabičku. Zase jsem si připadal jako malý kluk, když jsem vytáhl zlatou davidoffku a promnul ji v prstech. Zacvakl pouzdro, uložil jej zpět do kapsy a pozvedl ke mně svůj Dupont. Zvedl jsem cigaretu ke rtům a přiblížil její špičku k plameni. Udělal totéž. Naše pohledy se na okamžik setkaly, pak potáhl z cigarety a mezi námi se objevil obláček kouře. Narovnal se a zacvakl zapalovač. Postavil se ke mně bokem a já zapomněl kouřit. Jen jsem na něj civěl. Pojednou se ke mně obrátil a vydechl kouř nosem.

„Děkuji za společnost.“ usmál se. Já stál jako prkno a on vykročil k silnici. Na obrubníku se ale zastavil, jakoby zaváhal. Sledoval jsem, jak si přendává cigaretu do levé ruky, vrací se, vyfukuje kouř ústy, prochází oblakem jemného dýmu a najednou stál přede mnou, pravou dlaní se dotkl mé čelisti a přitiskl svou tvář na mou. Rty se lehce dotkl mého ucha. Jako by mnou projel elektrický výboj. Spěšně jsem zvedl ruku a dotkl se prsty jeho krku. Víc jsem nestihl, otočil se, vešel do vozovky, nasedl do auta a odjel.

 

Cigareta mi v prstech zhasla.

 

 


	7. Klec bláznů

 

Treville miloval svou ženu.

 Vždycky miloval ženy a nikdy neměl potřebu nad tím nějak uvažovat. Připadalo mu to samozřejmé. Jako kluk viděl film _Klec bláznů_ a moc se mu líbila postava Renata. Z toho filmu nabyl přesvědčení, že muži, kteří milují muže, jsou něco normálního, i když vystupují hlavně v komediálních filmech. Na střední škole se ho toto přesvědčení drželo. Proto ho překvapilo, když mu jeho nejlepší kamarád jednoho dne oznámil, že je asi na kluky. Jean se ho tehdy zeptal, jestli se mu libí i on, jako muž. Prý ano. Zajímavé zjištění pro někoho, kdo nad něčím takovým nikdy neuvažoval. Tak fajn, řekl mu tehdy, to je hezký, ale já jsem na holky. S Louisem se přátelí dodnes, i když se už moc často nevídají.

Nastoupil k policii a stále byl přesvědčen, že každý má právo milovat, koho chce. Toto přesvědčení nebylo v té době u policie příliš rozšířené. Jeho policejní hvězda úspěšně stoupala, jeho osobní se rozzářila jednoho srpnového dne, když poznal svou budoucí ženu. Nebylo to nic výjimečného, seznámili je přátelé. Přeskočila jiskra. Jejich vztah byl, dobrá, Jean by to tak patrně nenazval, ale byl praktický. Ze strany Helen nedošlo k žádnému výraznému vzplanutí, ale poznala muže, který pro ni byl vhodným partnerem, který ji dokázal zabezpečit jak hmotně, tak citově. A tak spolu začali žít, po dvou letech se vzali, za rok se jim narodil syn a po dalších dvanácti letech za ním přišla na zahradu, kde zrovna opravoval motorku, a nevzrušeně mu oznámila, že se s ním chce rozvézt.

Co na to řekl Jean? Neřekl nic. Věděl, že na lásku musí být dva. Miloval svou ženu a byl spokojený s tím, co měl. Nikdy ani nepřemýšlel, že by mohl chtít víc, než ženu, která na něj doma čeká, a syna, kterého učí poznávat stará auta. Život je plný změn. Tak souhlasil s rozvodem, odstěhoval se a začal věnovat veškerý volný čas své práci. Snad díky tomu se stal kapitánem pařížské policie. Ale pořád miloval svou ženu. Tedy, svou bývalou ženu.

Za nějaký čas si uvědomil, že na světě jsou i jiné ženy. Několik poznal, s několika byl jednu noc, s jinými déle, ale nikdy to nebylo ono. Něco tomu chybělo, navíc je vždy srovnával s Helen. Chyba většiny „slušňáků“.

Nepodlehněte ale mylné domněnce. Jean nebyl slaboch. Byl respektován kdekoli se objevil. Dokázal se naštvat, dokázal vybuchnout, dokázal usměrnit podřízené i podezřelé.

Jen prostě příliš miloval svou ženu.

 

A pak potkal toho muže.

Muže, který jezdil černou Bagheerou, nosil obleky na míru a hleděl na něj očima temnýma jako noc. Toho nemohl srovnávat s Helen, ani ho to nenapadlo. Ten mu nepřipomínal Renata z Klece bláznů, ani žádného gaye, kterého znal osobně. Byl jiný, tak rozdílný, tak jedinečný, výjimečný. Přesto cítil tu přitažlivost, tu neovladatelnou živočišnou přitažlivost, který ale byla proti jeho – čemu? Přesvědčení? Dosavadnímu způsobu života? Cítil touhu a zároveň se ji snažil popírat, což mělo za následek jen to, že se choval nepřirozeně a jako pitomec. Nikdy si o sobě nemyslel, že je homosexuál, nemyslel si to ani teď, ale až teď si konečně přiznal, že miluje muže – přesněji tohohle specifického muže.

Toho specifického muže, jehož jméno neznal, ale na něhož měl nyní telefonní číslo.

 

 

*

 

 

Armand zajel se Saabem do garáže, vypnul motor a počkal, dokud se výklopné dveře úplně nezavřely. Vystoupil ze švédského auta a přešel k tomu jedinému francouzskému, které v garáži měl. Otevřel dveře a sedl si za volant. Nenastartoval, jen zavřel dveře a chvíli hleděl na palubní desku. Pak zvedl ruku a sklopil stínítko. Zadíval se na barevnou fotografii, kterou tam měl přidělanou už alespoň 15 let. Dva muži u černé bagheery, dva muži, z nichž žil už jen jeden, a ten nyní s povzdechem stínítko opět zaklopil.

 

 

 

Do výčtu jeho schopností bohužel nikdy nepatřila velká síla.

Byl vždycky hubený a tento nedostatek vyvažoval vzděláním a vysokým sebevědomím hlavně v oblasti intelektuální. Bavily ho jazyky, hudba, kultura, technika, zajímal se o politiku. Navíc už od dětství dovedl přimět lidi, aby udělali, co chtěl, a přitom si mysleli, že je to jejich nápad. Později objevil svou lásku k autům, ale to už mu ony výše zmíněné dovednosti společně se šlechtickým původem a rodovým majetkem, zajistily více než slušné živobytí. Stal se mužem ve stínu, tichým společníkem, neoficiálním poradcem francouzské vlády. Mnoho krycích jmen, mnoho čísel v jeho mobilu, nikdy jména, jen číselné kódy, mnoho neoficiálních účtů, mnoho peněz z mnoha zahraničních kont. Mnoho nepřátel. Nejen proto si svou pravou identitu hlídal, nevěřil mnoha lidem. V průběhu života se naučil několik zásad, ale dvou se držel od jak živa: Ke každému se choval tak, jak se on choval k němu a nikdy se nesnižoval pod svou úroveň.

A, jak už bylo řečeno, nebyl velký silák.

Poprvé ho zbili tři spolužáci na internátu, když mu bylo 9. Zbili ho, protože jsem byl nejmenší. Jak prosté. Skončil dokonce v nemocnici a máma ho tehdy ze školy odhlásila. Cítil ale, že mám u Osudu dluh. Nepostavit se nepříteli, je horší než porážka. Na nové škole se objevili noví kluci, kteří se na hubeného kluka s černýma očima chtěli předvést před ostatními. Koupil si příručku pro skauty, byly v ní i rady a tipy na sebeobranu. Mimo obligátní útěkové strategie ho zaujala informace o tom, že je dobré sevřít v pěsti něco, čím se zpevní a úder je pak efektivnější, třeba klíče nebo pero. To si zapamatoval. Nastudoval několik dalších knih, hodně mu pomohla i obyčejná učebnice anatomie a nějaké filmy s Brucem Lee. Zkrátka, když jej pak skupinka kluků obklopila na školním dvoře a ten největší frajer do něj začal strkat, nahmátl Armand v kapse pero, dupl mu na nohu a praštil ho do spánku. Spadl mu k nohám a nový žák se vrhl na nejbližšího kluka. Rozbil mu nos, kluk utekl a zbytek s ním. Řval za nimi, že jestli ještě něco zkusí, udělá jim ze života peklo. Když na to později vzpomínal, uvažoval, že to měl udělat jinak, méně plamenných řečí, lépe promyšlené údery, ale tehdy to stačilo.

Podruhé ho zbili dva skini, protože prošel kolem nich na ulici. Jejich důvod budiž příznačný pro jejich intelekt. Ale byly silnější a první rána přišla zezadu. Probral se v nemocnici a zase se zamyslel nad tím, že by měl své bojové schopnosti posunout na vyšší level. Protože měl známosti snad úplně všude, domluvil mu jeden kamarád za malou výpomoc výuku boje zblízka. Dostával soukromé lekce od plukovníka, který byl armádním lektorem boje zblízka. Naučil ho toho spoustu, hlavně to, že na síle skoro vůbec nezáleží. Řekl Armandovi, ať si vybere zbraň, kterou má nejraději. Spíše v žertu mu odpověděl, že než meč vládne raději perem. Příští den mu přinesl několik kontaktních per, se kterými ho naučil bojovat. 

Jejich pravidelné tréninky měly ještě jeden nečekaný dopad. Armand se do svého učitele zamiloval. Dlouho se to snažil popírat, myslel, že jeho city nejsou opětovány, ale to se mýlil. Vztah tajili, plukovník se bál se o svou pověst, homosexualita se v armádě nějak nenosí. Tedy oficiálně, samozřejmě. Začali spolu žít v jednom z Armandových pařížských bytů. Jeho auto tři roky nato najelo na minu. Zemřel někde v afghánské poušti a vrátila se jen zatlučená rakev a rozbité hodinky. Armandovi po něm zůstala černá Bagheera, kterou parkoval v jeho garáži, zbytek věcí zdědila rodina, která o existenci nějakého milence nic nevěděla.

Potřetí jej chtěli zbít nějací zloději v garážích. Bylo to pár dní po pohřbu. Chtěli mu ukrást auto. Dva měli nože a jeden starou čezetu. Tehdy poprvé zabil člověka. Až později se dozvěděl ze zpráv, že to byl nějaký recidivista, dokonce v podmínce. Jak už bylo řečeno, Armand měl mnoho kontaktů a mnoho lidí mu dlužilo laskavost, takže s útokem v garážích nebyl nikdy spojován mediálně ani právně.

Potom přestal počítat.

Ztráta jediného člověka, kterého kdy miloval, v něm vzbudila touhu pomstít se celému světu. Chodil noční Paříží, navštěvoval nebezpečné podniky, a když ho někdo napadl, v duchu mu poděkoval a bezhlavě se vrhl do rvačky. Vracel se domů v krvavé košili a jezdil v Bagheeře po městě jako šílenec. Chtěl umřít, všechno mu bylo jedno.

Je to klišé, ale čas postupně obrousí všechna ostří. Pomalu začal zase chodit mezi lidi, ale mnohem více než kdy předtím se soustředil na svou práci. Ta vyžaduje, aby si udržoval neustálý přehled o současném dění, udržoval a navazoval kontakty s různými stranami, analyzoval, zvažoval, bilancoval, interpretoval a dedukoval. Jediná proměnná, kterou do dnes dost dobře neovládl, byl terorismus. Odhadnete dav, odhadnete jednání lidí při živelné pohromě, při nehodě, odhadnete i plíživý dopad socio-ekonomických změn, ale jednoho idiota, který se odpálí v metru, který jedná iracionálně, protože postrádá sebezáchovu, to je něco, co stále dost dobře nedokázal odhadnout.  Nicméně, vlády se střídaly, politici se měnili, ale on zůstával stále na svém místě, ve službách Francie, tajný poradce, poradce poradců, patriot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Díky za přečtení. Budu ráda za jakýkoli komentář.


End file.
